


Day 1: Under the same sky

by Manika18



Series: SasuSaku Twit Fest 2020 [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Post War, under the same sky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24511066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manika18/pseuds/Manika18
Summary: Day 1: Under the same skyPost warSasuke thinking to himself about what he had lost and how he regained it...
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: SasuSaku Twit Fest 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771186
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Day 1: Under the same sky

**SasuSaku Twit Fest 2020**   
**Day 1: Under the same sky**

* * *

The day he left Leaf village felt akin to ripping away a significant part of him. And those years away from his home, away from his kin-like team, away from _her_ were full of nothing but emptiness— a void that no replacements could fill.

When the war ended and he returned peacefully, he was sentenced to prison, subjected to relentless torture and went through numerous trials. The only things that kept him going throughout it all were his team (the family he always had but failed to acknowledge) and _her_. She was at his side even more than the blonde knucklehead and the perverted teacher. She was there the most— visiting him at the prison, mending his wounds after each excruciating interrogation sessions and attending every single trial. Her presence made him realize what he had lost all those years ago.

So now that he’s finally free and leaving again, it’s tormenting to stare at her hopeful emeralds. He doesn’t want to ruin the part she recovered and sewed back into his being. He doesn’t want to lose the vitality she filled into his void. And yet, there’s no other options. He needs to do this for the sake of his own redemption and for the sake of becoming someone worth her _love_.

“I’ll see you when I’m back.” He says, poking her forehead in the endearing manner he remembers his brother used to.

And as he smirks slightly and turns around, his mismatched irises catch a glimpse of the brightly shining rays of the sun. His smirk changes to a secretive smile for a brief moment. No matter how far he is from her, they will always stare at this same sun and yearn for the other..They will always be under the same sky…

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos if you liked it ♥  
> Don't hesitate from leaving your thoughts in comments (｡’▽’｡)♡


End file.
